


Saviour

by BloodSpatteredViolets97



Series: Forbidden [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drink and Drug use, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSpatteredViolets97/pseuds/BloodSpatteredViolets97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Maeve's death, Reid's develops a downward spiral, only to be saved by a certain agent, through the word of the poor unfortunate soul that heard everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I am so sorry about the lack of fanfiction over the past months, but I promise, as soon as my exams are over, it will be fanfictions galore, as I want to reward everyone who has stuck by me on this through thick and thin, whether its through word of mouth, accidentally stumbling across me, someone telling you/ providing you with a link to read my work, its all appreciated

I

"Spencer!"   
  
  
  
The last thing he heard in his dream, Maeve screaming, pleading for him. Bottles littered around the young agents apartment, and his needles in a draw, which had a lock key on, as he scrabbled desperately, for the key to unlock it, and grab a bottle of the liquid bliss, he heard a knock, as he called shakily "I-If it's about the rent, cou-could I drop it off this afternoon?" As he prized the draw open, and injected himself, and let out a soft moan of relief, before ears pricking up a familiar, deep voice, belonging to his co-worker. "Reid, it's been two weeks since anyone's seen you.... Garcia and JJ's stuffs littering the hall, open up, or you'll be getting a new door" Morgan called, trying not to tread on the plants, and week old ready meals, scattering the hall, as he said "I know you're in there... The door latch is undone, I can see it from here"   
  
  
  
Reid sighed, and called "Y-Yeah, just give me a minute?" As he cleared away as many bottles as he could, from the living room, and threw a top on, and chewed on some gum he found, in his pants pocket, as he opened the door, and said softly, looking down "Hey, Morgan..." As he bit his lip, feeling the older mans gaze soften, as he looked down. Threadbare pyjama pants, slippers and robe, and thin shirt. Sighing, Morgan said "Reid, talk to me. Don't bother lying, you know I see right through it, I can read you like a book" as he looked at the younger, paler skinned man, and frowned, as he took in that he was unhealthily skinny, hair limp and lank, physically shaking, scratching his arm, and smelling the heavy booze in the air, and walked in, clocking the thick dust, anyone could have choked on, and the way he forced himself to stop scratching. (  
  
  
  
 "Listen, kid, we care. You need someone, if I know you. Just let us in, we need you, as much as you need us" he said, standing awkwardly at the door, unusually, for him, he was in a suit, as he had only gotten a call that morning, just before he had to leave, as instead of going to court to testify, Hotch had got JJ to go instead, so, was to basically babysit Reid,biting his lip lip, fighting the urge to pull the younger man close, before twigging something. The unnatural way he forced himself to stop scratching, like someone who had something or their conscience did. "Or an addict..." His mind thought, before he could stop it.   
  
  
 Derek refused to believe that, after coming so far, going to the meetings, despite hating sitting in a roomful of people he just about knew the names of, to talk about how they got hooked , that the young, stick thin, pallid man in front of him was using again. Trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, trying to tell himself that he was just nursing the wounds, with a friend at the bottom of the glass, he thought, in his mind, rationally "He just lost his girlfriend, to the one person he feared would hurt her.... give him some space man, it'll seem like your forcing work, or something onto him" as he frowned.  
  
  
 No.   
  
  
The signs were there, screaming at him in the face. Paler than usual skin, slightly dilated pupils, giving him a redundant, or on-the-verge-of-falling-asleep look, dark circles around his eyes, like the teenagers he saw leaving the apartment next door, fierce looking, but, from the snippet of conversation he heard, just interested in getting the grades they needed, music (Avenged Sevenfold, Black Veil Brides, Breaking Benjamin and Linkin Park, to be precise) and games (Minecraft, Assassin's Creed, Darksiders (I/II) Final Fantasy, and some others he hadn't heard of), but only engrained in his skin, now paler than normal, and dull, his movements lethargic, hair, dull, splitting, and unusually, for him, looked oily, nails bitten, eyes red rimmed, dull and shadowed, as he bit his lip, and said "Look, Reid... Just open the door, once in a while, give any one of us a call... JJ and Garcia are worried sick about you, so's Henry... We care, man. We want to help" as he looked at him, before Spencer looked at him, and whispered, voice cracking and empty "Morgan, I appreciate it, but I'm fine... anyway, you'll be late for work" as he hoped he could close the door on the older, darker skinned man, and be left, so he could implement his plan. Leave a note, apologising to everyone, leave instructions for his landlady, and his will. Everyone on the team, past and present, to get a percentage of his books, as well as Henry, and his mother, and for Henry to to get everything else, again, split with his mother. But, to his part annoyance, part joy, and part relief, Morgan had pushed through, sat him down on the sofa, and went to the kitchen, tutting inwardly at the dust, and asked "Reid, when was the last time you went shopping?" as he frowned at the lack of food. An out of date tin of something in a foreign language, and some moulding bread, and cheese, as he chucked the bread and cheese out, and called Garcia on his cell, and called down the phone, softly, so Reid couldn't hear him "Hey, Baby Girl, this is gonna sound bizarre... well, bizarre in a mundane way, but could you get some shopping online? the only edible thing Reid has in the house is something in a foreign language, and frankly, I'd rather not open it" As he bit his lip, Garcia listening, and beamed down the phone "Coming right up, sweetness-How is he, by the way?" she asked, as Morgan looked at Reid, spaced out, as he whispered "From what I can tell, not good... just make sure he has the basics, at least... well, maybe a bit more on the protein and fats side, you know he could feel a chill in the middle of the sun, how thin he is and he hasn't touched the ready meals, the plants are currently being saturated in the sink" as Garcia nodded, and got baskets full of fresh fruit, vegetables, meats, rice, pasta, bread, cheeses, yogurts, and patê, amongst other things, and looked around the bathroom, and said "Okay, he's good for bathroom stuff, although some air sprays wouldn't go amiss.... It reeks of booze and books" He said, opening a window, in each room, to get a blow through, as he then said "Send it to his apartment, the only way I'll be going's when he's had a decent meal, and nights kip" Garcia bit her lip, and ordered something extra, as Derek sat with the younger agent, and said softly "Garcia's been her amazing self, and getting you some groceries. Now, while I'm here, you're going to have a proper meal, not just coffee, or what ever you're drinking, and a decent nights sleep, okay? We need that brilliant grey matter" giving Reid's scrawny arm a friendly squeeze, but made it itchy again, Reid biting his lip, and whispered "Morgan, I'll be fine. You should go to work, not worry about me" as Morgan turned to look at him, and said "Reid, Hotch said, when he pulled me over, last night, as I was about to leave, that until you're ready to return to work, I'm not to leave your side, weather I actually have to treat you like a baby, or just be here, I'll do it. You realise that the suicide risk increases with each higher degree of education, so your risk of suicide's more than 50% more likely. We're scared for you, we want to help you" As he hoped to disprove his suspicion, and before Reid could stop him, pulled his shirt sleeve, heart sinking, as he saw the familiar marks of a track line, voice shakier than he realised, as he said "Reid... Oh, god, why this again, Reid? You worked so damn hard last time to kick this in the ass... Don't throw it all away" as the younger agent looked at him, and got up, deciding to clear up, and put empty bottles in large bin liners, and closed his eyes, as he sat at the table, a knock at the door, as the Groceries man had three large boxes, as Morgan signed, and smiled, taking them, as he cooked a home favourite of his, despite it being english, but with his own twist, pork and apple sausages, lightly spiced , buttery mash, peas, and lightly spiced gravy, thick, and a rich brown, as it was nearly lunch time, having not arrived at Reid's till almost ten, thanks to getting lost, and by the time the groceries, and the tidy up, it was almost one, so cooked Reid up a hearty helping, got the cleanest plate he could find, and made himself a sandwich and put the food trey on Reid's lap, with a knife and fork, and said "Reid, if you don't at least make a start on that, from the time I've come back in here, I'll feed you myself" Derek warned, as he went into Reid's room, and smiled, getting book of the galaxy, and smiled, at the extra's Garcia bought. Glow in the dark stars, several night lights, endless packets of batteries, some bundles of fairy lights, some sticky back LED lights, a glow in the dark periodic table poster,and some air fresheners. 

  
  
Plugging a night light in, Morgan made his closest attempt of a milky way, on the ceiling, the poster on his bedroom wall, some fairy lights across his wardrobe, table, and bookshelves, and in the living room, sounds of Reid chewing making him smile, as he peeled the sticky back of the LED lights off, and putting them under cupboards, shelves, or anything that could shadow, and finished off, plugging in an Air freshener, absorbing most of the smell, and replacing it with a fresh scent of pinecones. Looking around, Reid smiled. Yes, he was depressed from Maeve, the booze and drugs not helping, but the place looked so much better, as he finished up, and asked Morgan "Derek, I will have to ask where you got that recipe" as he polished off the whole plate, with a small smile, just grateful he had something warm, in him, instead of the cold bitterness that the beer brought, and looked up at him, then only realising he was in a suit. "Shit, Morgan aren't you meant to be in court?" he asked, putting it down to grief, and Morgan's friendliness, when he needed it the most wreaking havoc in his mind, making Morgan seem... Well... Hot, as he bit his lip, looking, like a lanky, but unhealthily tall, and thin, as Morgan said "I was, but JJ's filling in for me, she has all the information" as he smiled and said "That's one of my mom's recipe's that I had to help her with, when she was Ill, and one of my sisters was in hospital-Had her tonsils removed, Mom didn't believe in spoon feeding, just give her some toast" he chuckled, and made him sit down, as he asked "Where's your central heating unit? its freezing in here" he said, as he tried looking in the kitchen, or linen cupboard for it, but couldn't find the thing, as he bit his lip, spencer saying "I-Uh.... I don't really notice the cold" looking away from the other agent, raising his brows, as he said "Oh well, looks like I'll have to warm you up another way" with a cheeky grin, before near rugby tackling him to the floor, leaning slightly above the younger agent, smirking slightly at the blush that came to his cheeks, and frowned, as he saw, close up, how withdrawn he was, as he said "Reid, for gods sake, I'm staying over" as he got up, and ran Reid a hot bath, thinking he needed one, as he now had food all down his shirt, and went in his room, trying to find a relatively thick pair of pyjama's, and sighed, noting down Reid's size, and said "Alright, you just stay there, Pretty Boy, I'm just going to pop out and get a few more things, okay?" Before grabbing his wallet, and walking out, going to the nearest shop, and getting him a thicker robe, pyjama's and slippers, and a hot water bottle, paying for them, before getting back to the flat,and put the stuff in his bathroom, and went back in, and not so gently pulled Reid into the bathroom, and said "Strip, wash yourself, and change into these. You need to warm up some how" and took his dirty clothes, bunging them in the washer, before he could say any thing, having blushed, when Reid just stripped off, showing his handsome length, making Morgan's stir, as he bit his lip, thought of anything, to try and relive himself,before realising he had little to no choice, but to wank himself off, and did so quickly, biting his lip, not hearing Spencer unlock the door, fully clothed, and walk up behind him, near having a heart attack, when he heard the familiar voice say, softly "Um... Morgan?" As Morgan turned around, and looked, wide eyed, in horror, as the pale younger man flushed pink, before kneeling in front of him, and taking the older agent in his mouth, a little clumsily, and began to suck him off, almost shyly.

Almost.

Morgan stared, before he found his fingers tangled in the silky, damp brown hair, steadying him and setting a rhythm, and looked down at him, unable to believe that this was happening. Not even in his wildest dreams, was he doing this, not in dream, not in nightmare. He bit his lip, and tried to shut out the moans that both men elicited, the feeling of pleasure that he was getting from this, as he pulled away, and whispered,eventually "R-Reid....." As Reid looked away, blushing, as he whispered "M-Morgan... I... Thought you wanted this..." as he looked down, biting his lip, and closed his eyes "Reid, I do, it's just your grieving, now would just be taking advantage of it, taking advantage of you. I couldn't live with myself if I did that." He said, about to say something, before he was silenced, with a kiss, from Spencer, the force knocking him backwards, and then melted into the kiss, soft, sweet, tender.

 

Bliss.

But, too quickly, the kiss ended, as Reid pulled away for air, as he panted, looking up, into the large, black, soulful eyes of the other agent, and whispered, almost hoarsely "Morgan, I am grieving" with a sad smile, as Morgan shook his head, and said softly "Kid, you can't just get back Into a old habit, then kiss someone. You of all people know how dangerous that can be..." He trailed off, before Reid started to shake, and snapped "I'm not fucking slipping into old habits, Derek! You don't know what it's like!" Before paling, his hand flying to his mouth, as Morgan's eyes narrowed,, before he said, voice shaking "I might be here to baby sit you, but I will not put up with that sorta crap!" As he bit his lip, all the fight going out of him,and deflating, against the wall, as Reid closed his eyes, and slid down the wall next to him, and whispered "I'm sorry... I never meant it..." The older man sighing, and said "No, drug withdrawal symptoms. Don't apologise" as Reid bit his lip, and whispered "I hurt the ones I love the most. I push them away, use their weakness against them... I love you, but you deserve someone so, so, so much better than a walking pipe leaner that'll give you hell"

 

 

 

 

Morgan laughed at first, before he bit his lip, and said "I swear to god, play with my emotions, its not me that'll want your guts as Halloween decoration,... You'll have to avoid Garcia" as he looked at him, and bit his lip again, and said "Look, just get dressed, and get some rest, you don't want to look like the grim reaper. Plus, I can't be mad at you, when your turning me on" he said, as he shyly pecked his cheek.

 

 

"I-I turn you on?" the younger stammered, subdued by the admission, as the elder nodded, leading to a uncharacteristic smirk, as Dr. Reid dropped his robe, as he tried to ignore the gasp of the other and glared at him, whispering "Not one word" and whispered "Sleep with me? before he changed, purposely not wearing boxers , as he put the pyjamas on, and undressed Derek, to his boxers, and lead him to the bedroom, eyes alight with the design, like he was six again, and had been given his beloved Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy, as he turned around and kissed him, as he whispered "Thank you... for all of this..." As he looked up, and smiled, pulling them onto his bed, quite strong for someone who looked as though he could barely pick up a piece of paper, and kissed him, their bodies a flurry of kisses, limbs, and bed sheets as the two found themselves naked under the covers, an almost uneasy layer of sweat between them as the young doctor looked into the darkened wells that sparkled, his own little patch of deep space, and whispered two words that Derek had been wanting, needing to hear and had been fantasizing about

 

"Fuck me, Derek."

 

So, you may ask now, did Derek fuck the physically weaker man, knowing that if it got out, could seriously implicate both of them? Did they have a relationship, once Spencer had returned to work? Did anything come of Derek "Babysitting" him?

Well, ask that to them, the night Derek proposed, the day they married, they days their sons and daughter were born.

They now have a family, four handsome boys, all varying combinations of their fathers, and a four year old daughter, that they fight the urge not to thoroughly spoil, their little princess. They've been married near on fifteen years, their eldest son fourteen, protective of all of his siblings, dads and their favourite aunts, Garcia and JJ, as well as Henry.

Their second eldest, a bit more  serious and reclusive than his siblings, but equally as protective, with their third a charming charismatic young lad that could talk himself out of trouble, then their youngest boy, just like his second elder brother, but was the spit of spencer, while the girl, a bubbly small girl, with a giggle anyone could hear a mile away, their little princess.

 

And how would I know? Remember the teenagers Derek saw coming out? They were visiting me, and as I was going to meet them later, I stayed behind. And I heard EVERY part of their encounter, went to the engagement party and wedding, as I always got along with Spencer.

 

I still have the nightmares


End file.
